The Two Seasons
by Rymini
Summary: Two mysterious people came and wanted to join Fairy Tail. Who are they? What secret do they hold? Read to find out! :3 Second fanfic. Rated T for some words. No pairings... yet. Hope you like it!


**Hihi! I'm back again! With a new story! Yay~ I came up with this story when I was... somewhere. Nevermind. I won't be continuing Prove to be Worthy for a long time cuz I have writer's block (is that what they called it? o.o) and I have no ideas whatsoever. **

**I hope you like my story! Now read~**

**Oh and the Disclaimer. I only say it once. Just ONCE. Cuz I'm lazy to re-type it in every single chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Or else Natsu and Lucy will be canon now :3**

***EDITED* THIS CHAPTER IS EDITED BECAUSE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME T^T I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS EDITED CHAPTER!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Two figures stood outside the guild. One was taller than the other. But the other one isn't so short either. [I know, confusing.]

"Onii-san, are we there yet? My legs can't hold on anymore. And do I hear loud noises?" The shorter one whined.

"Silly you. They are a lively guild. Of course there are noises. We're here. Let's go in." The taller one replied while smiling.

The shorter one nodded in reply and pushed the guild doors.

* * *

"Flame-brain, get your ass over here!"

"Stupid exhibitionist, blehhhh."

"FOR THE EFFING LAST TIME, I AM NOT AN EXHIBITIONIST!"

It was a normal day for Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gray having their usual fights, Cana drinking, Erza eating her cake, Lucy and Levy were sitting at the bar chatting with Mirajane.

"Natsu and Gray are at it again. They never change." Lucy glanced the fighting duo.

"Its okay Lu-chan. Cuz' this is Fairy Tail." Levy winked and replied.

"This is what makes Fairy Tail special." Mira agreed while polishing the glasses.

Lucy chuckled.

"DO I HEAR YELLING?!" shouted Erza.

"N-No you don't! You just heard a loud, friendly conversation! R-Right, N-Natsu?" said Gray while shaking with fear.

"A-Aye!" replied Natsu while putting his arm over Gray, making them looking like best buddies.

"Happy number 2!" Lucy shouted while suppressing her giggles.

"Aye Lucy!" said Happy.

Everyone bursted out laughing. Until the guild doors opened. The lively guild silenced almost immediately. Everyone was thinking: "_Who's there?_"

* * *

?'s POV

We pushed the doors to find the guild suddenly turning quiet, and staring at them.

"I thought I heard loud noises when we were outside… Is something wrong?" I thought.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I smelt something weird from those two. I can't put my finger on it… Who are they?

I turned to Wendy and Gajeel, they looked at me as if they knew what I meant. Something is definitely fishy about those two.

Mira broke the silence.

* * *

?'s POV

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, may I ask what are you doing here?" A white haired lady asked us. She was standing at the bar.

"U-Um, we're here to join Fairy Tail." I replied.

"Oh, then I'll call Master." The lady took a deep breath and shouted:"MASTER!"

One small door opened, revealing a short-heighted man.

"WHAT is it? I have paperwork to do!" The old man grumbled.

"We have new recruits, Master." Mira replied while squatting down.

"Oh?" He glanced and saw two hooded figures.

"Could you two introduce yourselves?"

"Okay, please wait." I told the Master.

"Hey, you can take off your hood now." I whispered.

And we took off our hoods at the same time.

"Sorry for not introducing earlier, I'm Fuyu Drakion, and this is my sister."

"Hi! I'm Aki Drakion, nice to meet you!" Aki smiled.

* * *

Natsu's POV

When they took off their hoods, I took a good look at them.

There was one boy, one girl. The boy was taller than the girl. He had dark blue hair that were spiked down with light blue highlights. And he had blue mesmerizing eyes that shone. I could only see white and dark blue fabric inside his cloak. He must be wearing a white shirt with a vest. He was also wearing jeans and black shoes. He looked about 17 years old.

On the other hand, the girl looked nothing like his brother, which makes me re-think if they were real brothers and sisters. Unlike his brother, she had white hair. Her front part of her hair was spiked with one strand in the middle between her blue eyes while she had two small braids at the side and at the back her hair was to her ankles. She also had a cloak on but I could see black and pink fabric. She must be wearing a black shirt with a pink skirt. I could see her pink and white boots under her cloak.

Practically every person was drooling either at the girl or the boy, because god DAMMIT they look good.

Aki's POV

"Fuyu-nii, everyone looks weird." I commented.

Fuyu-nii just sweat-dropped.

"How old are you two?" I turned to see the master asking us the question.

"I'm 17, Fuyu-nii's 20"

"Are you two real siblings?"

"Yeah, we are. We are often mistaken because of our hair colour. But I can assure you we're true siblings." I replied sheepishly, and looked at Fuyu-nii. He just gave me a reassuring smile. I grinned back.

"Mira, give them their stamps! We're having two new members! LET'S PARTY!" Shouted Master Makarov.

"PARTY!"

And everyone drank, danced, laughed.

Fuyu-nii and I went to get our stamps. I had a dark blue one on the back of my right palm and Fuyu-nii had a white one on the back of his left palm. Surprisingly, I had the same color stamp as Fuyu-nii's hair while he had the same as mine. I love it so much!

* * *

Normal POV

Team Natsu went to the Drakion siblings and to get to know them better.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, this is Happy." Natsu introduced.

"Aye!"

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia."

"Gray Fullbuster"

"And I'm Erza Scarlet. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you all" Fuyu replied.

"Where were you two from?" Erza asked.

"We... came from the mountains, since we lived there."

"Ooh, what magic do you two use?" Natsu asked curiously.

Fuyu exchanged glances with Aki. "U-Uh, we use dra-"

"DRAGON-SLAYER MAGIC?" Natsu shouted, loud enough for the whole guild to hear.

The two Drakion siblings had the same thought. _SHIT._

Gajeel and Wendy were sitting on the bar when they heard Natsu shouting. Natsu's voice pierced their ears since they have enhanced hearing. They quickly joined them.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Wendy Marvel! I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer!"

Gajeel just hmphed. But in his mind he was still thinking how could there possibly be two more dragon slayers they never heard of.

"That's Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer. And I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu explained.

"Then what element you two use?"

"We're elemental, but-" Aki tried to explain, but she was cut off.

"Elemental? Wow! You two must be powerful! Fight me!" Natsu challenged the two Drakion siblings.

"Um... No it's just-" Fuyu started explaining again, but stopped with a shocked face and closed his eyes. His face turned serious.

"Aki, did you-"

"I did. Outside." Aki replied. She also had a serious face on.

And then, they ran outside the guild.

"Hey! What's the problem?" They ran after Aki and Fuyu outside the guild, and saw them stopping a few metres from the guild.

"Oi! Why did you two run out of the guild?" Gray worriedly asked.

"Is there something wrong?"

And that was when a huge monster dropped from the skies.

It was huge and serpent-like, with black plate-like scales covering its almost 200 feet long body like armor. Its eyes, were pure terror. Its paralyzing stare could freeze opponents out of sheer terror. It had black velvet wings attached to its back. Its tail was covered with spikes. The worst of all, it had rows of sharp teeth, as if ready to tear the flesh out of its prey.

It extended its wings and screeched.

Every single guild member ran out of the guild when they heard the deafening screech. Shocked faces were everywhere.

"What in the world is it?" asked Natsu, completely dumbfounded.

The one who answered was who they least expected to answer.

"A drakon. A Lydian Drakon, to be exact." Every word was said with hatred.

And those words came from Fuyu's own mouth.

* * *

**DONE~**

**You will know more about Aki and Fuyu in the next chapter. And of course more about Drakons.**

**Who knows who Aki looks like :D Put your guess in your review!**

**REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!**


End file.
